Downloading a video for offline play by a user device can be difficult and error-prone given current digital rights management (DRM) technologies, adaptive bit rate (ABR) streaming technologies, mobile network technologies, and mobile device technologies.
As video becomes more and more complex, with higher resolution, larger images and deeper color options, the bandwidth demand placed on a content delivery network continues to increase, and there is an ever-present need for a solution that can help alleviate the bandwidth demand and deliver content in a faster way.
Also, having a user device, such as a smart phone or tablet, be able to successfully receive desired content, such as a video, over a network connection and play the desired content at a later point in time when the client is offline from the network, is an important feature as the data comprising the video get larger and larger.